Teens Vs Zombies
by StitchKitteh
Summary: [Insert Between My Friends and I] 4 teens escape from their homes and down LOWS, hoping to survive this zombie meltdown of the world and live life to the longest. T for Zombie Stuff


**Had to do this after I watched Sonic Zombie Origins. I had the plan to insert myself and friends into a zombie apocalypse.(Original, I know) But I noticed each of us have talents that are useful and when combined we could survive. So, here are me and my friend's profiles before we start our Walking Dead Adventure!**

**Team**

**Name: Bella (MEEEEEE)**

**Age: 15(I'm 14 but I'm turning 15 in about a month and a half)**

**Skill: Medical Experience (Big shock to most)**

**Weapon: Battery-powered Chainsaw**

**Name: Katie**

**Age: 14**

**Skill: Survival and Hunting Knowledge**

**Weapon: Rifle**

**Name: Dakota**

**Age: 16**

**Skill: Strategist and Driving Experience**

**Weapon: Sword**

**Name: Mathew**

**Age: 15**

**Skill: Patrolman and Sniper**

**Weapon: Sniper Rifle and Nail gun**

**Location and Supplies**

**Base Location: LOWS located in shopping plaza, including Target and Gunshop**

**Food Supplies: Mostly canned food brought from home and water, but near Target for stocking up.**

**Vehicle: Jeep(Owned by Katie's family)**

**Weapons: Guns, Chainsaws, Sword, Anything usable as a weapon**

**Medical Supplies: LOTS("borrowed" from Target :P)**

**With that over with, let's get into our story!**

**Teens VS. Zombies**

**Day 1**

"I can't believe you shot my cat," Bella hissed at Matthew in the back of the jeep.

"You do realize he was already dead and about to eat you?" the dark haired boy smirked as he pointed to his nail gun.

"May Linus rest in pieces…"

"Oh, shut up, Matthew!"

Dakota sighed deeply.

"Guys, can you stop fighting and tell me where I'm driving us? I have no idea where I'm going."

Katie pointed to an exit sign.

"The place is down there. It's still early and they're all are closed, though."

"I guess we're breaking in then."

Dakota adjusted his glasses and turned down the road into a small shopping plaza, which included LOWS, Target, and a gun shop.

"Any idea where we're going, man?" Matthew asked looking through the window.

"Well, judging from my perspective, our best option would be LOWS, however the only downside is if we need to get food or ammunition, we have to go outside, but it's pretty empty out here."

Dakota turned to the group.

"Any objections?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Good, now I'm going to drive into the outdoor Gardening area and then unload our supplies inside while Matthew guards the entrance, then you'll go in and I'll ram the jeep through the door in there. As soon as we're done with that, Bella, Katie, and I will start barricading each of the doors while Matthew patrols the store for any Survivors or enemies. We have to get this done before we go to sleep, or else we run risk for attack and-"

Before he could finish, Katie grabbed a hold of her rifle and opened the skylight.

"Zombies dead ahead. There's three."

Without another word, the youngest of the group climbed out and shot the first of the undead creatures.

"Okay, while Katie's taking care of that, do we have enough food, water, medical supplies, and ammunition to get through the week?" Dakota said, attempting to ignore the screams of agony and Katie's rifle shots.

Bella nodded.

"I got everyone covered on the medical stuff. Who knew having nosebleeds all the time as kid and sewing everything by hand would make me a nurse?" she said, putting on an awkward smile.

"And the trunk's pilled with food and bullets, and there's water bottle pack strapped to the roof along with your sword and Bella's chainsaw," Matthew continued just as Katie slid back in.

"They're all dead. So, we ready?" Katie grinned.

"You bet your ass we are," Bella cackled to her best friend.

"Let's do this shit!" Matthew cheered.

Dakota sighed again.

"It's not like there's hoards of zombies here…"

"HIT THE GAS!"

The oldest of the group backed the car up a bit, and with one foot to the gas pedal, they sped inside the outdoor gardening area. The spectacled boy swerved to the side and hit the brakes.

"GO!" he said as they all jumped out.

Matthew prepared his nail gun and watched closely for any sign of the monsters lurking outdoors.

"We're done! Matthew, get inside the store!" Bella yelled as she yanked her chainsaw off the roof and ran in, Matthew following.

Once the three got in, Dakota climbed in the jeep and turned it on again.

"Look out, guys," he said he came flying through the glass door and parking just by the cash registers.

"Barricade this place, now!"

Matthew ran deep into the store, searching for anything walking while the other hammered flooring and plywood to the doors, insuring safety.

After about 30 minutes and 2 searches in the store, everything was done.

"Phew," Katie gasped, falling on the floor.

"Looks like this'll hold for a while," Bella said, admiring their work.

"And even if they do break in, we'll just kill and re-board again."

Just then, Matthew came back with a shopping cart full of Cheetos, coke, Mountain Dew, and Twix.

"I think this called for a celebration," he snickered, sliding a Twix in his pocket.

The four teens each grabbed a soda and made a toast.

"To our first day alive!"

I'm planning on writing more in my spare time, so let me know if you like this Walking Dead parody spoof thingy. :D


End file.
